Rotary compressors can run in reverse due to pressure equalization taking place through the compressor at shut down as well as due to phase reversal or miswiring. A number of devices are known which permit free rotation in one direction but prevent rotation in the opposite direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,630 discloses a ratchet clutch type reverse rotation prevention device in which a spring loaded rod engages a cavity to prevent rotation in one direction while tracking the cavity containing member in the opposite direction until centrifugal force moves the rod against the spring bias and out of contact. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,864 and 5,320,507 disclose clutches employing cylindrical pins which permit rotation in one direction but jam to prevent reverse motion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,031 and Japanese printed application 63-248990 disclose the overriding of the connection to prevent damage to the compressor. The known devices require a number of additional pans and/or have their reliability dependent upon a spring, or the like, which is subject to breakage or wear.